Legends of the Past VI: Antworten
Teil 6: Antworten Lange Reise Gesikk hatte den Plan vor sich ausgebreitet. Sobald der Konvoi der Glatorianer den großen Berg umquerte, konnten er und Xaxirus aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. Alles war auch bereit: Gesikk hatte sein starkes Schwert aus Veridium und seinen Thornax-Werfer dabei. Tekli, sein Felsentier, stand gesattelt vor der Höhle. Die anderen Beiden Reittiere, Skirmix und Arnek, die Fero und Xaxirus gehörten, waren ebenfalls dabei. Gesikk rollte den Plan zusammen und tat ihn in ein Regal, da er sich ihn gemerkt hatte. Danach nahm er Schwert und Werfer und ging ruhig aus der Höhle. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis Sonnenuntergang war. Dann ging es los. Ein leichter Wind wehte, als es endlich so weit war. Die drei Knochenjäger ritten zu dem „Großen Berg“ wie er genannt wurde. Oben angekommen, warteten sie dann, endlich die Gruppe aus Wagen zu sehen, die den Glatorianern gehörte. Schon bald erkannte Gesikk am Horizont die ersten Staubwolken von aufgewühltem Sand, und kurz danach sah man sie dann. Rund zwanzig Kutschen, von Spikits gezogen, preschten durch die Wüste. An dem Augenblick, wo sie den Jägern nahe kamen, feuerte Gesikk eine Thornax als Startsignal ab. Staubaufwirbelnd ritten dann alle los und begannen damit, den Konvoi mit Thornax-Salven einzubetten. Die Agori und Glatorianer waren sehr erschreckt und alles geriet außer Kontrolle. Zumindest für die Angegriffenen. Die Angreifer hingegen hatten genau damit gerechnet, das eine solche Panik entstand. Sie schlugen mit ihren Schwertern die Planen der Wagen kaputt und stopften sich, so schnell sie konnten, die Ware in ihre Rücksäcke. Als dann kein Platz mehr für etwas war, zogen sie ab. Die aufgewühlten Agori standen traurig bei ihren zerstörten Sachen. „Ein Erfolg!“ jubelte Xaxirus, als sie den neunten Sack auf dem Tisch entleerten. Sie hatten Nahrungsmittel, Schilde, Waffen, Bücher und vielerlei anderes erbeutet. Die Sachen legten sie dann auf den Sammlungstisch. Denn Tuma und seine Eliteskrall würden bald vorbeikommen, um einen gewissen Gegenstand mitzunehmen. Also mussten Fero, Xaxirus und Gesikk wieder warten. Nach ganzen fünf Tagen standen Tuma und vier seiner Wachen dann plötzlich am Eingang. Die drei Knochenjäger schreckten hoch und stellten sich schnell auf. Tuma ging mit schweren Schritten auf sie zu. „Ihr habt versagt.“ sagte Tuma. „Was? Aber du hast dir die Waren nicht einmal...“ wollte Gesikk erwidern, doch Tuma redete dazwischen: „Ein Glatorianer hat es. Und er ist soeben von diesem jämmerlichen Planeten verschwunden. Finde ihn. Bring ihn mir. Sofort.“ und mit diesen Worten verließ er sie. Völlig zerstreut musste er sich setzten. Vom Planeten verschwunden? Wie? Und wie sollte er ihn finden? Vier Jahre später. Gesikk, nun ein Mitglied der Skrall, überprüfte noch einmal das Schiff. Es hatte einen funktionstüchtigen Antrieb, einen Sitz und ein Manövriercomputer, Schilde, Nahrungsboxen, Energiespeicher und Sauerstoff-Tank. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er in einer Höhle, die er entdeckte, Pläne für ein Raumschiff entdeckt, worin tausende von Leuten untergebracht werden konnten. Er hatte vor, sich so etwas in einem kleineren Format zusammen zu bauen, da er nicht über das nötige Material verfügte, um ein Schlachtschiff zu bauen. Also begann er Raubzüge, klaute das Material für ein kleineres Modell und brauchte nach einem Jahr des Diebstahls weitere zwei für den Zusammenbau, da man nun alles Umrechnen musste, um es auch fliegen zu lassen. Aber jetzt war es fertig. Er öffnete die Kanzel, und stieg in den Sitz. Tekli, sein Felsentier, sah sehr traurig drein. „Ich bin bald wieder da. Das verspreche ich. Pass gut auf Xaxirus auf. Bis bald.“ sprach er noch einmal zu ihm uns Schloss die Kanzel. Die Motoren liefen, der Antreib war gezündet und langsam flog er in die Luft. Er war ein wenig nervös, da bis jetzt noch niemand anders jemals von diesem Planeten weggekommen geschweige denn überhaupt ein Raumschiff bedient hat. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er den Planeten dann hinter sich gelassen, und drang in den tiefen Raum vor. Nach einer Woche dann lag ein blauer Planet vor ihm. Weit und breit nichts zu sehen, außer Wasser und ein kleiner, grüner Fleck. Diesen steuerte er an. Doch diejenigen, die den Plan entworfen hatten, hatten vergessen, auf den Eintritt in die Atmosphäre zu achten. Überall tauchten auf dem Monitor Warnsignale auf und im innern wurde es heiß. Gesikk kam auch noch vom Kurs ab. Die Hülle des Schiffs brannte. Er musste raus. Mit seiner Klinge, die er nun trug, zerbarst er die Scheibe, die sich nicht mehr öffnen ließ. Dann sprang er heraus. Vor ihm lagen Steine im Ozean. Die wollte er sicher nicht ansteuern. Also ließ er sich ins Meer fallen. Gerade kam das Wasser noch auf ihn zu, dann war er Mittendrin, und im nächsten Augenblick schwamm er. Sein Raumschiff glühte weiß und schlug in die Trümmer ein. Ein Krater entstand und ein Takea-Hai wurde getötet. Das alles wusste Gesikk aber noch nicht. Nun schwamm er zum Land und betrat wieder festen Boden. Er hatte es geschafft. Wege ins Dunkle Axonn, Held des großen Kampfes, fühlte sich verraten. Noch bevor er nur die Gelegenheit hatte, wieder ins Matoraner-Universum zurückzukehren, hatten die Toa Nuva den großen Geist erweckt und Axonn war auf den Trümmern der ehemalig schönen Insel Mata Nui geblieben. Da er aber guten Glaubens war, fand er sich damit ab, dass er seine Bestimmung an diesem Ort finden würde. Also schlurfte er lustlos über die Felsen. Hier und da schwappte Wasser über Steine, die nicht fest waren, und Axonns Füße wurden mit Wasser umspült. Doch da entdeckte er eine Höhle. Da er nichts anderes zu tun hatte, ging er hinein. Es war sehr dunkel, da die Höhle nur durch Sonnenlicht und einige Lichtsteine erhellt wurde. Die Wände hatten ein grau, das an einigen Stellen von grünen Schleim und Moos bedeckt war. In einer Aushöhlung am Rand des Einganges war ein besonders großer, blau leuchtender Lichtstein befestigt. Dort stand ein Stein. Nein, es war ein kleiner Altar. Der war aber zerbrochen. Und ringsherum lagen zerbrochene Kanohi-Masken, die damals die Toa Mata getragen hatten. Dies schien ein Kini-Tempel zu sein, für einen Toa, den Axonn nicht bestimmen konnte. In der Nachbarkammer war ein Platz zum Meditieren. Von daher tippte Axonn, das dies Galis Tempel gewesen war. Zusätzlich fand er Antike Runen, die in der Wand eingemeißelt waren. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass dieses Gebäude das erwachen des gigantischen Roboters überstanden hatte. Doch damit beschäftigte Axonn sich nicht. Er hatte etwas anderes, sehr beunruhigendes Entdeckt: Einen Toa-Stein, der von einem schwarzen leuchten Umgeben war. Dies konnte kein Elementstein der Erde sein, es war ein Makutastein... Aneva saß am Schreibtisch und studierte Karten auf denen die Umrisse anderer Insel waren. Dadurch, das der Handel nicht mehr mit den anderen Inseln des Matoraner-Universums geführt werden konnte, sank das Wirtschaftssystem Virkon-Nuis. Sie mussten schnell andere Kontinente finden, auf den der Handel wieder aufstieg. Denn schlechtere Jahreszeiten würden kommen, und wie sollten die Matoraner sich dann noch ernähren? Plotzlich gab es so einen heftigen Donner, das die Erde erbebte. Vor Schreck stieß Avena ihr Tintenfässchen um und tiefblaue Farbe lief auf die Landkarten. Sie fluchte, riss die Papiere vom Tisch und stellte das fast leere Fässchen wieder hin. Nun war der halbe Tisch mit Farbe bedeckt. Mit der Hand wischte sie die Tinte in ihren Mülleimer. Nun war ihre Rüstung klebrig und dreckig, genauso wie ihre Hände. Und der Mülleimer mit dem Schreibtisch und den wertvollen Karten auch. Um immerhin etwas nützliches zu tun, lief sie nach draußen um sich zu erkundigen, woher der verheerende Knall kam. Draußen kam sofort ihre Kameradin, Vastara, zu ihr, gefolgt von Garrzo. „Ein Licht! Es war so hellundstürzteindasWasser...“ redete sie sofort los. „Wie bitte?“ musste Aneva fragen, da Vastara viel zu schnell sprach. Garrzo kam und schob Vastara ein Stück zur Seite. „Um Klarheit in die Sache zu bringen: Vastara hat eine Vision gehabt, kurz nach dem Krachen. Sie fiel um und schrie die ganze Zeit irgendetwas von einem „hellen Licht“. Danach konnte sie mir erzählen, dass sie eine helles Licht sah, das sich auf eine zerklüftete Insel zubewegte. Eine Explosion folgte. Und dann sagte sie, sie hätte einen Toa gesehen, der auf sie zukam. Sie wurde in seinen Arm genommen, und für kurze Zeit fühlte Vastara sich geborgen. Doch dann sah sie ihm in die Augen, und er warf sie zu Boden. Er zog sein Schwert, rammte es in ihren Bauch und lachte. Verschwommen konnte sie nur noch sehen, wie er ein rot-schwarzes Schild zog, das mit einem seltsamen Muster verziert worden war. Es glich einem Labyrint. Dann wurde die Umgebung schwarz und sie erwachte hier.“ sagte er. Aneva dachte darüber nach. „Wäre es dann nicht gut, ein paar Toa zu entsenden, um diesen seltsamen Aufzuhalten? Ihr beide geht am besten los, und nehmt Viro und Dephiza mit. Die beiden beschweren sich ja andauernd, dass zu wenig zu tun wäre. Ich bleibe mit Gredark hier und übernehme die Verwaltung.“ Die beiden hatten nichts dagegen. Und nach zwei Tagen brachen die vier Toa Vastara, Garrzo, Viro und Dephiza in der Begleitung von einigen Wächtern zu den Trümmern von Mata Nui auf. Axonn lag auf dem Boden. Die Explosion hatte ihn niedergerissen. Aber die Höhle war unversehrt. Nur, dass er jetzt in einer Zelle lag. An der Stelle, wo der Platz zum meditieren war. Irgendwer hatte Gitter in die Wand gesetzt. Nun rappelte er sich auf. Vor der kleinen Gruft war eine Gestalt zu erkennen. Die leuchtend roten Augen sahen ihn an. Dann sprach er: „Axonn. Schön, das du wieder da bist. Bei der Explosion hast du leider ein Bein und eine Hand verloren. Außerdem ist deine Maske halb kaputt. Tut mir leid, aber du warst zu nahe an dem Stein.“ Erschreckt betrachtete Axonn seine Rüstung. Dort war wirklich ein Technisches Bein und eine andere Hand. Als er sein Gesicht anfasste, spürte er die geflickte Maske. Wütend sah er den, was er zweifellos war, Makuta an. Dennoch fragt er sich, wie er ihn so schnell hatte reparieren können. Vielleicht war dieser Makuta gar nicht böse? „Ich bin Makuta Malurak. Der frühere Makuta von Ksass Nui. Da aber diese Insel leider zerstört ist, fühle ich mich verpflichtet, das mein Amt als Beschützer auf die „Insel der Luft“, Virkon Nui, übertragen ist. Ich biete dir hiermit an, dass wir beide zur Insel zurückkehren und dort Wache halten.“ „Wache halten??? Ein Makuta? Das ist doch sowieso nur so ein schlappes Versprechen, wie Teridax es gegeben hat! Malurak zog einen stark gebogenen Dolch. Seine eine Schneide war schwarz, und reflektierte im schwachen Licht der Lichtsteine. Dann, als wäre es nicht da, trat der Makuta durch das Gitter. Er hob den Dolch an. Axonn wollte ihn wegschlagen, aber er konnte seine Arme nicht bewegen. Mit einem Schwung stach er den Dolch in Axonn‘s Bauch. Er drehte ihn, zog ihn wieder heraus und steckte ihn weg. Blut spritzte aus der Wunde des Titanen. Er konnte sich wieder bewegen und schrie. Nach einer Zeit verfärbte sich das Blut braun, und dann zu einem blassen grün. Scheinbar war in dem Dolch Gift gewesen. Er konnte noch zwei Minuten stehen, dann sank er auf die Knie. Mit hasserfüllten Augen sah er Malurak an. Dann rollten seine Augen weg und er fiel auf den Boden. Der Makuta ging zu ihm, und stoppte die Blutung mit einer einzigen Berührung seiner Hand. Er flüsterte nun: „Axonn, du bist sehr wütend auf die Toa, die kommen. Du musst sie töten. Die Wächter, die bei ihnen sind, werden dir helfen.“ Und mit diesen Worten ging er. Draußen meißelte er mit purer Schattenenergie einen Schriftzug in der Schrift der Matoraner an den Eingang: VERRAETER DES ORDENS VON MATA NUI. Axonn würde sich um alles kümmern. Doch die Toa waren früher auf der Insel angelangt, da der Wind gut lag und sie deshalb schnell vorankamen. Da es dämmerte, bauten die sieben Helden ein Lager auf. Die Toa saßen beisammen, und die drei Wächter standen Wache. Garrzo entfachte ein Feuer, das sie alle wärmte. Es prasselte laut, als Vastara noch einen Ast ins Feuer warf. Die Flammen umzüngelten das Stück wie Beute. Sie hatten nichts zu reden, und so saßen sie einfach da und starrten in das Feuer. Als dann der Mond am Himmel erschien, wurden die Wächter unruhig. Viro stand auf und fragte, was los sei. Die anderen drei warteten, konnten aber von dem Gespräch nichts verstehen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Viro zurück. „Sie hörten ein seltsames Geräusch. Es klang nach etwas wie einem Karner-Wolf, der jault. Sie wollen losgehen, um zu suchen. Einer von uns muss sie am besten begleiten. Da keiner besonders interessiert war, losten sie aus. Vastara verlor. Also nahm sie ihr Schwert und ging mit den anderen. Und wieder konnten die Toa nichts tun, als abzuwarten. Bevor man etwas hören konnte, verging einige Zeit. Die Flammen Knisterten. Viro warf ein weiteres Stück Holz hinein. Dann, plötzlich, hörten sie Kampfgeräusche. Garrzo sprang auf, packte seine Schwert, stieß aus Versehen seine Suppe um, die er gerade aß, und rannte los. Dephiza stand nun ebenfalls, und rief dem Toa des Feuers hinterher, das er bleiben solle. Aber er war bereits im Dunkeln verschwunden. So trennte sich die Gruppe. Bei dem Kampf wurden die Wächter von dem Dolch, der einst Axonn vergiftet hatte, erstochen. Doch sie überlebten auch. Nun zogen sie, dabei dachten sie dass es das Richtige wäre, Vastara zur alten Höhle. Axonn stand schon da. Die arme Toa des Pflanzelebens wurde in eine der beiden Zellen gesperrt. Dort war sie auch fast ein Jahr. Doch das Raumschiff von Gesikk kam. Und es schlug ausgerechnet an der Rückseite der Höhle ein. Somit brachen die Räume ein, Vastara wurde verschüttet und die Wächter getötet. Axonn überlebte, und rannte wütend heraus, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Unterdessen erreichte Gesikk das Land, er setzte seine Fuß auf den erwärmten Boden, und wischte sich mit der Hand den Dreck von der Rüstung. Dann sah er eine Höhle... Kategorie:Viro13